Voluntad humana
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Tenía sed, pero no se imaginó lo que le deparaba la noche. DarkFic.


_Hellsing_ es obra y gracia de Kôta Hirano… yo debería de estar en la facultad, pero tengo gripe.

VladTurunen, esto esculpa tuya.

Voluntad humana

Por: Sessha Jazmin

«_Sanguis est vita_»

Sus ojos centelleaban, cuales luciérnagas infernales, en medio de la oscuridad y sus pasos apenas se oían en el silencio nocturno.

Tenía sed. La sangre médica ya no era suficiente para él, y, la noche era perfecta para beber sangre fresca.

La vio venir desde una callejuela del antiguo casco londinense. Con un vestido negro y un ramo de rosas en la mano, fácilmente podría confundirse con los muchos fantasmas que por allí vagaban de no ser por la suave cadencia de su corazón humano.

Era perfecta.

—Es una lástima que te hayas topado conmigo —le dijo mirándola a los ojos, bajando luego con lascivia hasta el escote.

La joven apenas parecía sorprendida.

—Sé quien eres y qué quieres; los monstruos como tú gustan de noches como esta —respondió.

—Ya veo, humana —sonrió—. Entonces sabes lo que quiero —La acechó como un lobo a su presa.

— Sí —afirmó la dama—. Sé lo que quieres, pero conmigo será imposible que sacies tu sed de sangre sin envenenarte.

El vampiro lanzó una risa socarrona.

—Tengo muchas habilidades que ustedes carecen, humana. ¿Crees que solo con sangre puedo saciarme? —Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el voluptuoso escote de la muchacha— Hay otros alimentos que pueden saciar mi sed.

La chica lo encaró clavando sus avellanas en los rubíes de él.

—¡Miserable Rey _No-Vivo_! ¿Acaso te crees digno de mí? Eres solo un monstruo que ansía morir. ¡Soy una humana muy por encima de ti!— susurró ella, con la voz cargada de indignación.

El _No-Vivo_ la arrinconó contra las paredes del callejón.

—¿De verdad crees tener el espíritu de un verdadero ser humano? Ustedes temen morir. ¿Crees poder doblegar mi voluntad con simples insultos? —inquirió con furia— si veo que no puedo beber tu sangre, al menos, puedo intentarlo —estrechó más la distancia entre ellos. La muchacha temblaba, pero mantenía sus ojos firmes en él.

—Por supuesto que poseo el espíritu de un verdadero humano, conde; pero no temo morir, no. ¿Cree que ansío la eternidad sabedora de que es un vil castigo? ¿Piensa que renunciaré a todo lo que he logrado como mortal solo por errar sempiternamente entre la vida y la muerte? ¡Jamás!

—Tan solo eres una simple mortal, con temple, pero mortal al fin. Nada puedes hacer contra mí —respondió el vampiro con voz gélida.

A pesar del visible temblor con el que su cuerpo la traicionaba, la joven esbozó una sonrisa.

—Como humana he logrado más que tú, conde maldito. Al igual que tú no tengo dioses y soy libre. ¡Libre! No como tú, triste Nosferatu que estás atrapado en medio del tormento eterno, mientras que yo logré ganarle a la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, ¡siendo mortal!

Él rió; la humana estaba dando pelea.

—Será una cena interesante —lamió el cuello de la joven, provocándole a esta, un estremecimiento—. Solo relájate.

Ella apartó su cuello de la lasciva lengua del vampiro y le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Inténtalo, Nosferatu, hazlo. Quizás me arrebates la vida, pero por mi savia corren venenos que te arrastrarán al infierno. Inténtalo. ¡Mátame! Aun después de muerta, me recordarán como lo que soy: una humana. Y llegará el día en el que tú… simplemente serás olvidado.

Estaban tan cerca que la capa de él le rozaba el vestido a ella.

—No me interesa una Draculina con mente propia; ya tengo a una. ¿Todavía conservas tu virginidad? ¡Responde! —exigió.

—Así que deseas saciar tu lujuria conmigo, no lo tendrás fácil. ¿Qué sí todavía conservo mi pureza? ¿Crees acaso que estando tan cerca de la muerte me he negado a los placeres de la carne?

—Excelente —respondió él— Veamos sí mantienes tu férrea voluntad de desobedecerme cuando te convierta en una monstruo sin alma.

—¿Alma dices? —replicó con sorna la joven—, yo no tengo dios, tampoco tengo alma. Soy mente y materia. En mi savia corre veneno y lo sabes; ¿todavía sigues empeñado en saciarte conmigo? Mi voluntad humana transciende todo. ¡No seré tu esclava!

El Nosferatu se pegó más a ella. El ramo de rosas que todavía tenía en su mano, cayó al suelo. Estaba trémula como la luz de una vela.

—¿Una humana sin alma? —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— Será interesante. Y sí, planeo saciar mi lujuria contigo, con tu cuerpo tembloroso, al menos que decidas obedecerme.

—Jamás bajé la cabeza ante nadie, mucho menos lo haré ante ti, monstruo cubierto de ignominia. ¿Eres acaso uno de los muchos rostros de la muerte? Entonces te enfrentaré de la misma manera con la que vivo mi vida: ¡De pie y con la cabeza augusta!

Él tomó su cuello y lo tiró hacia atrás. Con una mano enguantada desgarró una parte del vestido de la joven.

—¡Ay de ti, Nosferatu! Desgarras mis ropas y posas tu gélida mano sobre mi piel desnuda. ¿De verdad crees que encontrarás lo que buscas allí? Es sólo el exterior, monstruo sin nombre —le susurró sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Piensas que presto atención a tu parloteo, humana? ¿Podrías simplemente callarte y morir dignamente? —rebatió el vampiro.

—Ay, que poco sabes de los humanos. ¿Dejar mi parloteo, dices? ¿Morir con dignidad, exiges? La muerte es muerte siempre. No hay dignidad sino en vivir, ¿entiendes? ¡En la vida! Y hasta mi último aliento seré digna.

Sintió el lacerante dolor producido por los colmillos de la criatura al atravesar su piel.

—Pobre de ti —susurró con la vista cavada en la luna y el cuello inclinado—, siento lástima de tu triste destino. Bebe con ahínco de mi sangre. ¡Adelante! Lo único que haces es mostrarte sin máscaras ante mí. Haces conmigo lo que deseas que hagan contigo: que te arranquen tu _no vida_ para descansar de tu miseria. ¡Sigue, bebe! —Comenzaba a palidecer— El líquido escarlata que brota a borbotones de mi cuello se lleva mi vida, pero jamás se llevará mi esencia. Transcendí hace tiempo la barrera de la muerte.

Su voz se hacía cada vez más débil, a medida que la sangre se iba agotando de sus venas. El vampiro se preguntó si sentía dolor y ella, como si le leyera su mente, murmuró:

—Dolor. Ya no lo siento. Qué poco me conoces si piensas que lo estoy sintiendo. Cualquier sufrimiento es nada en comparación a todo lo que he soportado durante mi vida. El simple recuerdo de ello, es para mí, más poderosa que la morfina que anestesia a los dolientes.

Su voz acabó en un arrullo y terminó por extinguirse cuando Alucard terminó de beber la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. La dejó allí, la encontrarían al día siguiente en el mismo callejón, con la palidez de la muerte en su rostro, en contraste son sus rosas y su vestido.

Todavía con los labios manchados de sangre, Alucard regresó a la mansión, aún pensando en ella.

«_Mi savia contiene venenos que te arrastrarán al infierno_»

Sintió dentro suyo que la figura de la chica tomaba una forma difusa y le sonreía con malicia.

—«_Te dije que te arrastraría al infierno_» —susurró.

—Tienes temple, humana —le respondió él, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tanto, que le recordaba a su ama.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Este intento de _DarkFic_ surgió luego de una «_charla_» que tuvimos VladTurunen y yo vía Facebook.

Quería mostrar el lado más oscuro y ¿Sensual? Que tienen los VERDADEROS(nótese el énfasis) vampiros.

También el la voluntad humana, representada en la muchacha.

Hay muchos elementos tácitos en la obra. Él la hostiga para probar que ella era igual a los demás, pero al ver que aquello no era posible, se alimentó de ella, pero, en un último acto de respeto hacia la humana que se le había enfrentado sin miedo, no osó a tocarla.

Espero que les haya agradado el experimento.

27 de junio de 2013

A hug!

_Alis Volat Propris._

Editado el 24 de setiembre del 21013. Razón, participa en un concurso de cuentos.


End file.
